Interactive units, e.g., computers, set-top boxes, and/or network-connected devices, which are connected to display devices, e.g., televisions, displays, monitors, etc., are often mounted either on a stand or as a separate unit that sits on a desktop or a tabletop. This is problematic for customers wanting to mount the television onto the wall. Mounting interactive units separately can be difficult and frustrating to customers when they want to mount the televisions and interactive units onto the wall.